Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams
Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon series and Nathan Adams (also called Nate) from the Yo-Kai Watch series. Ash_vs._Nathan.png|'GalacticAttorney' AshVSNate3.png|'GameboyAdv' AshVSNate2.png|'Strunton' Ash vs Nate 2.PNG|GameboyAdv V2 Description Pokemon VS Yo-Kai Watch! Two average kids who were lucky enough to go on a journey in a world full of mysterious creatures fight with their companions to see who is the better trainer and strategist between the two. Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: To a child, the world is massive and seemingly never ending. Every creature that they meet is in and some way different than another. Boomstick: So when someone's given the task to a child to navigate the world and discover all of these creatures or to check them out, some of them said to be much more than capable of mauling you into meat shreds, hindsight is 20/20. Wiz: Yet along the way, they have managed to make great companions along their still ongoing trips to discover and help every creature in the book. Boomstick: Ash Ketchum, the never aging ten year old Pokemon Trainer. Wiz: And Nathan Adams, the kid who puts an end to the Yo-Kai mysteries. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ash Ketchum (Cue ??? - ???) Wiz: In the Pokemon World... Boomstick: Specifically the ANIME version of it... Wiz: A child when they reach the age of 10 is able to make two decisions: to go out and become a Pokemon Trainer or they can stay at home and continue their normal lives. Boomstick: Which honestly sounds kind of stupid. I'm pretty sure 98% of those kids would want to get a Pokemon and skip all of school entirely. That's like giving a person two options between a million bucks every week or a worthless token for Chuck E. Cheese's back in the late 90s. Wiz: So when it was 10 year old Ash Ketchum's time to get his own Pokemon license... he kind of screwed it over miserably. In his sleep, he mistook his own alarm clock as a Pokeball and threw it at the wall. Boomstick: That broke his alarm clock? Wow. Kid has a good throwing arm. ---- Ash: I woke up this morning, and I-I was was a little late! Believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon! ---- Boomstick: So he overslept, got late to the game, and ended up having all the starter Pokemon already sold out quicker than amiibo pre-orders. Wiz: However, there was still one Pokemon left. Professor Oak was not sure if he should lend it to Ash, but the ten year old child was more than eager to take it no matter what the risk was. ---- Professor Oak: I think I should warn you. There '''IS' a problem with this last one.'' Ash: I have to have a Pokemon. Professor Oak: Well, in that case... Professor Oak gives a Pokeball with a lightning mark on it. It opens with a yellow flash, bringing out a creature with the resemblance of a yellow mouse with red, dotted cheeks. Pikachu: *blinks twice* Pikachu! ---- (Cue ??? - ???) Boomstick: Ash was given the yellow mouse Pokemon known as Pikachu. It may look huggable and adorable, which I don't doubt that it is I mean just look at the damn thing, but it's also packing an immensely powerful stock of electricity in it's Ronald McDonald cheek pouches. (Cue ??? - ???) (Cue ??? - ???) Nathan Adams (Cue ??? - ???) (Cue ??? - ???) (Cue ??? - ???) (Cue ??? - ???) DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight Fight! Results Who were you rooting for? Ash! Nate! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle